Kirau
by Alitheia
Summary: Akutagawa tidak pernah menyukainya.


**a/n:** pas kemarin nulis ini, saya belum baca chapter 30 jadi ya gitu eheheheh /apa fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini btw, salam kenal ya semuanya /o/

(anyaway saya mau gelinding lagi sekarang buat ngumpulin feels dazai/chuuya /heh)

Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa35

 _Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 **Kirau**

(v.) to hate

* * *

Akutagawa tidak pernah menyukainya.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di bawah siraman perak bulan, pepohonan di latar belakang dan jalanan sepi yang membentang. Banyak yang bilang kesan pertama sulit dilupakan, dan mungkin ia memang sepikiran karena di matanya adegan itu seperti hasil pembantaian. Di kaki lelaki itu ada mayat-mayat bergelimpangan—enam tubuh dari kelompok yang dikejar Akutagawa—wajah tenangnya yang menjulang di tengah mereka sama sekali tidak mencerminkan perbuatan.

"Malam yang indah, bukan?" Mungkin maksudnya adalah sapaan, tapi Akutagawa tidak menyahut. Ia tidak pernah punya standar yang muluk-muluk untuk estetika, karena bagaimana pun, emosi pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah ia rasakan sejak dilahirkan adalah kebencian—untuk dunia, untuk semua orang, untuk dirinya sendiri—tapi ia tetap tidak bisa sependapat.

Lelaki muda itu bernama Dazai, Dazai Osamu. Kurus, tinggi, dengan kepala berambut gelap berantakan serta berhias perban. Di lingkungannya hampir mustahil tidak pernah mendengar reputasinya; salah satu entitas yang paling ditakuti di Yokohama. Dingin, buas dan kemungkinan besar memang iblis, mendengarnya mengenalkan diri saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Akutagawa merinding. Di momen itu ia mengutuk nasib, menyumpahi para cecunguk yang punya hubungan dengan Port Mafia dan mengumpat dalam hati semua yang bisa ia hina. Namun dari saat itu pun Akutagawa sebenarnya sudah tahu, Dazai ingin memungutnya dan ia tidak bisa lari dari tawaran yang sebegitu menggiurkan.

Dazai memberinya makna hidup. Pertama kalinya sejak menginjak dunia, ia akhirnya punya alasan untuk eksistensinya. Tidak penting ia jadi apa atau melakukan apa, ia hanya mau punya arti, dan itu sudah cukup. Maka jika Dazai berkata ia ada untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan, ia akan melakukannya. Kalau semua ingin Akutagawa mencipratkan darah dan memutilasi tubuh, ia dan Rashomon akan melakukannya. Tanpa ragu, tanpa belas kasihan, begitu yang diajarkan Dazai padanya dan Akutawaga menelannya bulat-bulat. Untuk itu dirinya ada, untuk itu ia punya _ability_.

Hari-harinya tidak pernah mudah dan ia membecinya. Membenci Dazai untuk setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang dilayangkan padanya kala latihan, membenci Dazai untuk _ability_ -nya yang melumpuhkan—membuatnya merasa tidak berharga, sebab ia tahu nilai utamanya adalah Rashomon—membenci Dazai untuk setiap kata-kata berbisa yang selalu saja ia ucapkan tanpa sedikit pun jejak perasaan.

Akutagawa juga membeci dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri setiap kali melihat refleksinya yang menyedihkan di mata Dazai, membenci dirinya sendiri karena selalu ingin diakui, membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak peduli apa pun yang dilakukan padanya, tetap saja ia menghormati orang itu. Kebencian adalah perasaan yang akrab, emosi itu telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya selama yang memorinya bisa gali, rasa itu adalah penggerak dari dirinya dan Rashomon. Hanya kebencian yang Akutagawa kenal, dan hanya itu yang ingin ia rasakan.

Namun Dazai memberinya rasa lain, mengajarkannya emosi-emosi yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Akutagawa yakin ia membenci Dazai, tapi ia tahu bukan kebencian yang ia rasakan setiap kali Dazai menatapnya dengan sepasang manik cokelat kemerahan itu. Bukan juga kebencian yang ada di dadanya ketika Dazai membangunkannya di malam-malam tertentu lalu menggeretnya ke bar mana pun yang bisa mereka temukan, minum-minum meski keduanya masih di bawah umur, hingga fajar merekah dan ia tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana tangannya dan mana tangan Dazai, mana sepatunya dan mana ubin hitam di lantai. Akutagawa tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi ia tidak pula membenci waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua di ruang rapat, berlagak menyusun strategi dengan denah kota di atas meja, padahal sebenarnya cuma membaca novel atau mencuri waktu tidur siang.

Malah ia mungkin menyukai—apakah muluk bagi anjing tak berhati sepertinya untuk berkata _suka_?—cara Dazai menepuk kepala dan mengacak rambutnya ketika ia menyelesaikan misi dan memenuhi ekspektasi, ia menyukai dorongan pelan di punggung yang bisu namun menyemangati, ia menyukai bagaimana Dazai selalu membanggakannya sebagai anak buah terbaik di depan orang lain.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, jika saja emosinya lebih berkembang dan ia punya lebih banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, barangkali ia bisa menyatakannya dengan jelas, kalau—mungkin, _hanya mungkin_ —Akutagawa _mungkin_ _men_ —

Tapi tidak, ia tidak pernah punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menata perasasaan—ia tidak butuh itu untuk menjadi lebih kuat, ia hanya butuh Rashomon, dan kebencian yang menjadi bahan bakar. Akutagawa membencinya, sumpah ia _membencinya_. Ia membenci Dazai hingga ke setiap hal terkecil tentang dirinya karena hanya itulah yang ia tahu, sama seperti ia membenci si harimau jadi-jadian, sama seperti ia membenci semua pengecut di Port Mafia yang berusaha menjatuhkannya dari belakang.

Terkadang Akutagawa teringat bos lamanya; berterima kasih karena sudah memberinya alasan untuk hidup, sekaligus mencercanya karena begitu saja meninggalkan Port Mafia dan berbalik melawan mereka. Sayangnya tidak seperti dirinya, Dazai selalu tampak memahami dirinya sendiri sepenuhnya, termasuk perasaan-perasaannya yang tidak pernah terbaca. Terkadang Akutagawa mendapati dirinya ingin tahu; kenapa Dazai berganti sisi, kenapa sosok bos termuda dalam dirinya yang dulu menghilang, kenapa— ( _Dazai pergi namun tidak membawanya serta?_ )

Pintunya diketuk, lamunannya buyar. Suara Higuchi memanggil; ia tahu sudah waktunya untuk mengenakan mantel hitamnya dan menghabisi semua yang menghambat organisasi. Ia tidak pernah menyukai petinggi-petinggi yang sekarang memimpin Port Mafia, tapi ia tetap akan menjalankan perintah mereka karena hanya itulah alasan dirinya ada. Ia mungkin juga tidak akan pernah mengerti emosi-emosi yang dipelajarinya sejak mengenal Dazai, atau bagaimana perasaan orang itu pada dirinya. Boleh jadi suatu hari, ketika ia berhasil menempatkan lelaki itu dalam cengkeramannya, Akutagawa akan membelah Dazai dan melihat ke dalam lelaki itu sendiri.

Mungkin Dazai juga tidak pernah menyukainya.

* * *

 _Night gradually gave way to dawn. He found himself on a street corner surveying a vast market. The swarming people and vehicles in the market were increasingly bathed in rose light._

 _He lit a cigarette and ambled into the market. Just then a lean black dog started barking at him, but he was not afraid. Indeed, he even loved this dog._

 _—The Life of A Stupid Man (June 1927: posthumous manuscript), Akutagawa Ryuunosuke_


End file.
